Cuz we're meant to be
by XxS0mewherel0stxxX
Summary: Set after the movie! Mack and Brady just decided to stay best friends and they couldn't been happier. What happens if Mack and Brady goes back to wet side story only to realize that all of the characters has forgotten who Mack and Brady are? Pairings: Mack/Tanner Lela/Brady
1. Chapter 1 : How everything begins

Im loving the pair of Mack and Tanner so please don't hate on me! plus im not a pro writer and im not american so if i have any gramatical mistakes, i apologize! Please dont hate and feel free to comment and review! :)

This story is the aftermath of The Teen Beach Movie. Pairings are: Mack/Tanner and Lela/Brady **3**

Its already been one summer since Brady and I came back from Wet Side Story Movie and until now i still couldn't believe that all of that ever happened. Sometimes i feel like it wasn't real like it was just a crazy dream that I had.

"An awesome dream." I mentally added.

But of course all of it was real and I have Brady to prove it since well he was with me when it all happened. That experience led me to fight for what i love and what i wanted to do. To do things my way and My choice. It was hard at first but eventually I finally accepted that my mom and I are two different people, i just couldn't live out her dream when Ive got different dreams and goals for my own. I know i will make her proud of me one day just not the way that everyone expects me to. I was grateful that Aunt Antoinette understood and had let me stay. She's like a second mom to me.. Only scarier and well.. Not really mother like. but she looks out for me and i couldn't ask for more.

After that incident, Brady and I eventually got back together and we couldn't have been happier. Or so we thought.

We were together again for only a month when we decided to just end things cuz well.. Things were just different...

It was already a week when school had started and Brady and I still managed to catch some waves with our surfboards after school. After surfing, we changed into our dry clothes and decided to head out to the beach for a walk.

We were just walking alongside of the beach for already 10 minutes when I noticed Brady was way quiet which was odd because he's never quiet. He's only quiet when he's either sleeping or extremely hungry yet he cant still manage to talk with his mouth full which i always tell him to never do but does he listen to me? NOOOOOOO. Anyways back to the real issue, Brady was just never quiet. I took a glance at him, and saw that he was just looking at the sunset. he's gaze seem so far away. Like he was in deep thought. I grabbed his hand and stopped walking which caused him to stop walking too and gave me a confused look.

"Is everything okay?" I asked him worriedly. He tore his gaze away from me and just looked at his feet buried in sand,

"Yeah. Why do you ask that?" He answered, with his gaze still on his feet. One thing you should know about Brady, he is a terrible liar. Ive known him long enough to know if hes lying or not. He wouldnt look at a person's eye when hes hiding something or lying.

Scoffing at his obvious lie, I made him face me and I lifted his chin so he would look at me. Soon enough, we were looking eye to eye. I looked into his dark brown eyes that i fell inlove with. Expecting to feel that spark that i get whenever i looked into them but i felt... Nothing.

"You're lying." I bluntly said. He removed my hand from his chin and just looked away from me. I just stared at him as he looked into the sun set. Something was wrong with Brady, i can just feel it.

"Whats wrong Brady?" I saw him look at me with a look of regret which made me worried and confused as ever,

He stepped towards me, and grabbed both of my hands tightly, i can nearly feel my hands getting numb but i didnt care. He lifted bith of my hands and gave it a kiss.

He looked at me with sad eyes, " i'm so sorry Mack."

Okay confused seem to be an understatement of the year. "What? What for?" I took one of hands from his grasp and placed it on his right cheek. i saw him closed his eyes and leaned his face against my cheek.

He took my hand and held both of my hands again and looked into my eyes "This isn't working out any longer."

I felt my heart sank really slowly as I slowly breathe in his words. Was he... Breaking up with me?

I took my hands away from his grasp and stepped away from him. With tears forming in my eyes, i saw him with a pained expression.

"Are you..." I gulped."... Breaking up with me?"

"Let me explain." He stepped towards me but I took a step back. i saw him cringe.

"Mack, the times when we were together was great and amazing." He said with a sad smile.

"I was so sure that you're the only girl for me and that i wouldnt like anyone else because you and i were meant to be." He slowly took my hands and this time i didnt push him away. i just felt too weak to do that.

"But Ever since that last summer we had, with your auntie telling you to go away to a private school" he swallowed. " and that time we had in Wet side story."

I mentally shivered. Wet side story. Until now it seem so surreal. Since we got back, we vowed to never talk about it again until now.

"...everything starts to change. " his eyes already forming tears.

"What do you mean?" I managed to ask without crying.

" Even i don't know. When we got back, I started to feel so confused. My feelings for you started..change."

I can feel my heart slowly starting to break as he said those words. If he hadn't been holding my hand, i wouldve broke down and cry on the spot.

But my silence urged him to go on, "When we got back together, i was so happy at first but not as happy as i thought i would be. We were just not.. The same anymore.."

"I know you felt it too Mack." He said and i was slightly taken back with what he said.

"Don't deny it Mack. You think I don't notice the way you kiss me is not as passionate as before and that you always used to linger on my lips before pulling away? You think i don't notice how we would fall into an awkward silence and just not talk anymore on the phone like we used to?"

It was like my very deep thoughts were spoken by Brady himself. the truth is, i noticed the change between us. Before i would always linger on lips before pulling away but now it just felt like a hobby and a duty as a girlfriend. We would always have so many things to talk about but now it just felt so dull. I couldnt even belive that id rather sleep than to talk to him late nights on the phone just like before. I was indenial at first cuz i thought that we were just facing some rough edges on our relationship but now Brady has mentioned it. It does felt like it was over.

However the pain didn't subside because the truth is i have loved Brady but i jst wasn't Inlove with him anymore. And the idea of losing him was unbearable. suddenly, i felt so alone.

" i love you Mackenzie." I almost forgot that Brady was still there.

He stepped towards me and placed my hand on his heart , " and I know in my heart that I will always love you and that you'll always have a special place there." Oddly enough, i believe him but i know its only the sisterly love that he felt for me

He gave me a sad smile, "We were so comfortable with each other and that it has always been us that we just lost the spark in a relationship and that we entered-"

"The comfort zone." I finished for him. He slowly nodded his eyes starts to tear up

"Im so sorry Mack...but this has to be done. I don't want to end up hurting each other at the end. " his cheeks already flooding with tears.

With that, i felt a tear run on my cheek. i raised my hand to wipe away his tears.

"T-thank you..." I can hear my voice crack. "for being honest with me."

He looked at me and I continued, "I will always love you too Brady. "

With that, i ran back towards the surf house, leaving Brady behind. Once i reached my bedroom, i locked up myself in my room and just cried myself to sleep hoping the pain would go away.

I remembered avoiding Brady for weeks in school and whenever he would come around and visit me in the surf house, i would always make sure that i would be "sleeping" or "sick". He seemed to understand what i was doing and he would stop trying to talk to me. However, i remembered saying a few words to him one day and then bam! We were suddenly best friends again, like nothing ever happened. Some exes end up never being friends but its different for Brady and I.

We were not going to let a failed relationship to ruin the genuine friendship we have. Fact is, we even went out with some people and we were both okay with it however it didnt work out for both of us since the people we were seeing are pretty jealous with the relationship with Brady and I. Some girls that Brady dated asked him to stop seeing me, and same goes for those guys who i dated asked me to stay away from Brady. However, Brady and I weren't going to have it. If you were going to have a relationship with me, than you have to accept that Brady is a big part of my life and same as Brady.

So it has been a year since that incident and my friendship with Brady was stronger than ever. And now its already summer again and we're bored as ever. Sure, we went surfing and hung out alot but that was just it. Don't get me wrong, i love surfing with Brady but then we get tired too you know.

I sighed, got up from my bed and headed over at my wall and got my blue guitar. Ever since, our short vacation to the Wet Side story, i have been learning how to play guitar. I guess all that music and singing got to me. And a certain brown haired boy.

I shook that thought away and sat on my bed and started to strumming the guitar. I closed my eyes and started to strum a certain tune that i have been playing for awhile. As i started strumming the guitar, it was like my fingers had a mind of its own and started to play a tune that I made by heart. I swear I could just lock myself in my room and just play the guitar the whole day.

"You know you've got to put lyrics on that right?"Brady's voice suddenly startled me. I looked up to see that leaning on my bedroom door frame with a smug look on his face. I gave him a small smile.

I snorted and shook my head, " You do know i tried to put lyrics in this but nothing seem to inspire me." I continued as he sat beside me, "And besides i think this piece suits as an instrumental. Don't you think so?"

He gave me a disbelief look, " What I think is that you should put lyrics on such a beautiful piece. Such thing like shouldn't be kept just an instrumental."

I know he's right, believe me i tried to put lyrics but i just couldn't find the right words to put it to be an actual song. Little did they know, I cant even put words into rhymes. I'm just really illiterate. I remembered rhyming Mack with Smack which was beyond horrific. So to avoid making it into a horrible song, i decided not to put words into the music.

I sighed defeatedly , "I'll see if I can make up something."

He gave me a pat on a shoulder and smiled widely, " Ata girl!"

I rolled my eyes and he chuckled, " Now drop the guitar and lets surf!"

So we did.

Chapter 2 will up be up soon! :)


	2. Chapter 2: Dreams and Revelations

Chapter 2

The moon shone upon us as we walked hand in hand on the beach. It was a chilly night and he led me to a big rock where we can sit on.

He smiled at me and I swear I could just melt into his gaze. He took his ukelele and started to strum

"Isn't she lovely" he began to sing. His voice was probably the best sound ive ever heard "Isn't she wonderful?"

He leaned into me and he softly rubbed our noses together. I giggled and he continued.

_"Isn't she precious?_

_Less than one minute old_

_I never thought through love we'd be_

_Making one as lovely as she_

_But isn't she lovely made from love_

He smiled wilder, dropped his ukelele and took my hand. He began singing and we started walking on the beach hand in hand.

_Isn't she lovely_

_Life and love are the same_

_Life is Aisha_

_The meaning of her name_

He twirled me around and I laughed. He laughed with me. Next thing I knew he grabbed me by the waist, took my hand and soon we were dancing like two idiots. But frankly i couldnt care less as long as Im with him.

_Londie, it could have not been done_

_Without you who conceived the one_

_That's so very lovely made from love_

Suddenly he stopped, i looked into his eyes as he looked into mine. I was beginging to feel my heart pound against my chest. His deep set eyes bore into mine and I swore i could have drowned in them. Corny but true.

Leaning his face closer to me, our lips only an inch away

"I love you Mackenzie." He huskily whispered. I could feel his hot breath against my mouth. I felt my heart pumped faster than ever.

"I love you too... Tanner." I whispered and he gave me a smile. I leaned in closer so I could feel his lips against mine.

Then the worst thing happened.. i woke up.

My eyes shot opened and my body flew upwards into a sitting position. My heart pounding so hard that i can almost feel it drumming against my chest.

Did that just really happened? Did I just dream about the musical Wet Side Story and

most of all kissing Tanner?

I ran my fingers through chestnut brown hair and tried to relax my brain. That dream felt real... Almost too real that it scares me. I'm so bloody confused! Why would I dream about Tanner? Of all people... Why was it Tanner? Why couldn't it been Butchy, Rascal or Seacat?

In the dream, I've felt something for Tanner that I have never felt for Brady. It almost felt like Tanner and I were.. In love.

I shook those thoughts away. No No it cant be... I dont feel anything for Tanner. Its already been a year since i saw him or any of the characters from the movie. Maybe my head is just playing games with me again.

And besides by now, Tanner and Lela must have been going steady by now. And they're perfect for each other. Brady and I made sure that they would fall In love in the story and they did.. We saw it with our own eyes. And they looked like a match made in Heaven.

I don't know why upon remembering how Lela and Tanner are perfect for each other, it made my heart wrench and pained like I've never felt before. Sure Tanner had mistakenly fallen inlove with her first and tried to woo her but all I did was pushed him away and made so many ways for Lela and Tanner to be together. I didn't even appreciated Tanner's efforts at the time and now i feel a tinge of regret..

Wait what? Regret? Where the hell did that come from? No way, theres no regret! Im happy that i brought two people that were meant to be together together. Im happy and there are no regrets.

I am no comparison to Lela, she has gorgeous grey eyes, raven silky hair and flawless pale skin. She almost looked like Snow White for crying out loud! And me? What do i have to offer, I was pretty much dull compared to her. Just chestnut brown hair, brown eyes and... Yeah that was about it. Lela and Tanner should be together because thats what they are.. Perfect for each other.

But hell why does it feel like i'm trying to convince myself? Why does it feel so wrong?! How come i didnt felt like this while Tanner was still inlove with me? How come i'm only feeing this now just when I know that my best friend Lela and Tanner are sublimely happy with each other? God I feel such a terrible best friend! I shouldn't be even thinking like this!

I'm happy for both of them and thats that! That dream was nothing!

"Lier." My subconscious told me.

"No I'm not!" I muttered to myself. Oh great now im talking to myself.

I sighed and tried to clear my head because if not I might explode.

I laid down again, tried to clear my mind and just go back to sleep. But everytime i tried to sleep, Tanner's face keeps showing up, if not his eyes then his gorgeous smile. Oh my gosh his dreamy smile... Wait what? SHUT UP MACK!

For the rest of the night, I was like that trying to to sleep and just shutting my eyes to sleep but failed deliberately.

Defeatedly I came to a conclusion.. I'm missing a person if not a person, a character more than i should be.

Oh geez, I'm screwed.

Brady's POV

It was just 7 am but i was already in my surfing spandex suit and was carrying my surfboard to Mack's surf house. Its a saturday morning, Mack and I would always catch the morning waves to start our day. Mack is not much of a morning person like me so i would always been the one to wake her up. i placed my board just outside her door since we were going out anyways

As i reached the door, i noticed the house was quiet meaning Mack's grandpa must have already ran some errands for his surf house and of course Mack must still be sleeping. I bent down to get the spare key under the door mat. Original, I know but i earned the trust of Mack and Mack's grandfather so its okay. I practically live here now since i go here like almost every day except for sleeping.

I was welcomed by the lemony scent of the house with a mixture of surfboard wax that i have grown to love. Her house was like a second home to me, it felt cozy especially the inside of the house was painted with colorful hues of blue, pink etc.

Suddenly i heard the TV that came from the surfboard room. i sighed, grandpa must have forgotten to turn off the tv. He walked towards the room to turn off the TV but stopped to his steps when he finally saw what was on TV again.

"The day started ordinary, Boys walking by." A beautiful raven haired girl wearing a red dress appeared singing on TV.

_Lela_.

How could I ever forget my first ever crush in fifth grade? Funny how I literally actually had met her in real flesh, sure I was hoping to meet the actual actress of the movie but meeting Lela was just wow. Just Wow. She was already pretty on low quality VHS but damn seeing her in person just made pretty an understatement of the year. Lela was beautiful and gorgeous. Her water proof raven silky hair, her intent grey eyes, full red lips and not to mention her bubbly personality made her beautiful.

"Im not the kind to fall for a guy who flashes a smile." She smiled as she continued to sing. My heart starts to beat fast as I gazed onto her beauty. She almost looked perfect to me.

I remembered that night when she accidentally fell into my arms and I caught her. I swear I could have freezed that moment and just wished that it would stay like that forever. I remembered how my heart pounded when I saw her up close. She was shocked at first but looked like she had fallen inlove with me well maybe because she thought that we were destined to be together. But because I know it wasnt me that she was destined with but..Tanner.

I saw her fall down from the stage in slow motion and saw Tanner caught her with his arms. Feeling a pang of jealousy, I looked away. I remembered how I was the one to catch Lela with my arms and how Lela tried to kiss me but because I was very much inlove with Mack that time, I couldnt go through with it. Which now leads me to thinking, how would it be if i just let her kiss me? Would her lips be just as soft and plumy as it looks? Oh how I would dream to kis-

"Ahem!" I heard a cough from my back. I spun around to see Mack leaning on the door frame with smirk on her face.

I immidietely stood up, "Mack! Your up early!"

She scoffed, "Im not up early, I barely slept if you hadnt noticed my lovely bags under my eyes."

Now that she has mentioned it, she looked like a total mess with her bed ridden hair and slightly dark circles under her eyes. She almost looked like she didnt slept at all. Wow I was so engrossed with my thoughts I didnt even noticed how tired Mack seemed.

As if reading my thoughts, Mack sarcastically said, " Been busy staring too much at Lela, that you havent even noticed my beauty."

My heart had beat extra fast upon hearing Lela's name.

"What? I wasn't staring!" I defended.

She scoffed, " Yeah cuz gawking is more like the word"

My eyes widened "I wasn't gawki-"

She raised her hand to interrupt me, "Save it Bud. You were gawking at her." She used her head to gesture at Lela on screen.

I sighed in defeat because knowing Mack theres no changing the way she thinks but I stayed silent hoping she would just drop the subject however to my luck, she went on.

She firmly placed both of her hands to my shoulders and looked at me with her detective eyes. "Now tell me honestly, do you like Lela?"

I started to feel my panic rising as she asked the question.

"Mack I-" I started hoping I would just dodge her question.

" . ?. " she slowly asked with her demanding tone.

Do I like Lela? I don't know! All I know is that ever since I went back, I couldn't stop thinking about her! I couldn't stop thinking about her lovely smile, how her eyes glistened whenever she looks at me, how she would gently touch my shoulder as a sign of affection, how she would laugh at my uber corny jokes, how her voice is like a an angel and how Lela is just being lela which is nice and sweet to everybody she meets.

I widened my eyes at the sudden realization, jeepers! I like Lela! I bloody like Lela! Not just a friend but more than that! it wasn't just that old fifth grader crushing on his dream girl, its the 17 year old Brady who is seriously INLIKE with Lela!

" I do like Lela .." I whispered softly but loud enough for Mack to hear. Upon realizing that i just said those out loud, i looked at Mack who had a blank expression on her face. I suddenly felt panic rise on my chest! Oh shoot what if Mack still likes me?! I cant hurt Mack, She's my best friend! And ive been trying so hard for the past year to no longer hurt her and gain her trust again. Ever since our break up, i treated Mack extra special because I wanted to make up for the hurt ive caused her. She tried explaining to me alot of times that she was okay with it, but for me its still nice to make her feel any less special because that what she is, really special.

I tried to open my mouth to say that I dont like lela but no words came out. Suddenly, Mack bursted into laughter.

I was now confused. Bloody confused.

"Oh my god Brady!" She laughed while holding her stomach as if it pained from laughing. I swore i could see some tears forming in her eyes.

"You should have seen your face! God! Ahahahaha!" She continued laughing. I furrowed my brows with confusion. Wait she isnt-

"So you're not mad?" Hating the hopefulness tone of my voice. She stopped laughing and smacked my head.

I winced in pain, " Ow what was that for?!" I asked, rubbing the back of my head.

"For thinking i would be mad!" She giggled.

I raised an eyebrow," You're not?"

She smiled and nodded, "Im happy for you, you dimwit!"

I rolled my eyes at the nickname. "Dimwit? Really?"

Now it was her turn to roll her eyes. "Live with it nimrod!"

"Oh now its Nimrod! And people even think we're best friends!" I scoffed which made her gave out a soft laugh.

"We are best friends you idiot! But its upsetting how you didn't tell me from the very beginning!" She whined. I laughed at her childishness

"I didnt even know myself."

She smiled, " Well Im guessing that you already did liked her already even before we have gotten back together!"

I froze. Wait what?

She saw my confusion and continued, " Come on Brady! It was pretty obvious that you kind of liked her from the very beginning. You were just too blinded by the fact that you had feelings for me too and that we just came from a breakup! But believe me when I say that you already liked her from the moment you caught her on stage!"

So is that why i suddenly kind of flirted with her when I had caught her on stage? When i introduced myself as her KNIGHT AND SHINING BOARD SHORTS and how she introduced herself and kind of softly said yeah you are. Also how i felt like a magnetic pull when she leaned to kiss me but I just stopped it because I knew I still had feelings for Mack! Last is how I cupped her cheek and flirted playfully with her as we did our "Meant To be". Normally I wouldn't do those stuff since im not really that "out there" kind of type but With Lela, it feels different. Like i can be anyone different. A good different.

I smiled genuinely at her and nodded. She nodded with a knowing smile.

Well enough about me and Lela for awhile. All I wanna know why Mack looked like she didnt sleep throughout the night. As i said on just now, Mack is a heavy sleeper and could sleep for hours. And her not sleeping is just Odd.

"Enough about me Mack. Care to explain why you looked like you had a fight with your bed and how you look like a panda?"

She looked at her feet and looked back at me with what looked like embarrassment in her eyes.

"I had a dream" she stuttered.

I was kind of relieved that it was a dream instead of a nightmare. She startled to fiddle with her fingers.

I gestured her to go on and I noticed her cheeks started to turn pink.

"Its... Its about Tannner.." i saw her smile when she mentioned Tanner's name.

Oh wow! This totally sparked my curiosity.

"And?" I can feel my lips twitch into a smile. Oh boy, i liked this one.

She looked at me, "And what?"

I rolled my eyes. She may have not said alot but i have heard enough. My best friend is totally crushing on Tanner.

"This is the part where you tell me how much you are crushing on Tanner." I said the last part with a girly tone. I kind of wiggled my upper body for a girl effect which caused Mack to laugh a little.

"I am NOT!" She said almost too quickly! This girl knew better than to lie to me, she had forgotten i can read her like a book.

And this book is totally in **BOLD LETTERS.**

I patted her shoulder, "you really want me to believe that you're not crushing on him when you made use of your whole entire night to think about him when you can just use those time to sleep?" I smiled.

I can see her try to retort but failed. Hah! Triumph!

"Ugh! You're infuriating sometimes you know that!" She said exasperatedly waving her hands above her head in annoyance.

I laughed and crossed my arms, " i know! And thats why you love me."

She shook her head, "but im not sure if i actually do like him.."

I smiled at her and thought that whatever situation we are in is funny because i like lela who now likes tanner who used to like Mack but now likes Lela back but now Mack is starting to like Tanner. And to top it all off, we dont even know how to find Lela and Tanner again or if they are actually real people or whatever.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

Damn.. Mack and I are definitely screwed.

**How do you guys like it? Please comment and review! Its nice to know what you're thinking of! Sorry for any gramatical mistakes and im typing this on my ipad so sorry if it kind of looks disorganized!**


	3. Chapter 3: The shooting Star

**AN: The chapter was so much better the frst time but i ended up not saving cuz my PC restarted. And I had to retype. And Now i feel like this chapter is just complete trash and lameness. The chapter seem to rushed. However, I hope you guys can tolerate. Please Review and Follow! Tell me what you think! **

Tonight Brady and I decided to go on a sleepover at my place which Grandpa didn't really protest since he trusts that both of us won't do anything stupid. And besides Brady and i aren't dating anymore.

It was already night time and Brady and I are on my rooftop star gazing. It has been an old ritual of ours that we star gaze every time Brady sleeps over. We would just talk about random and silly stuff that we would come up with and if we would feel sleepy we would jut head down and sleep. Of course I use my bed and he sleeps on the floor with a sleeping bag.

"Hey Mack?" I heard Brady call out while still star gazing.

"Hm?"

"Do you sometimes wish we could go back?" Brady asked. I didn't need to ask on what he meant because of course I knew what he was talking about.

"Sometimes." I answered softly, "I'd sometimes think what could have happened if I realized my feelings for Tanner sooner and same with you and Lela."

He softly laughed, "Yeah. I mean, I have no regrets and all but you know I just can't help but wonder what if I had ended up with Lela and you with Tanner."

I smiled. It would have been perfect if everything had ended up just like that. But deep down we both knew that it was never going to happen.

"How I wish too. But If Lela and Tanner are really happy together. We should be happy for them too." I tried to sound happy. I was happy, I guess. I mean Lela is my girl best friend and I could see that Tanner made her happy. And Tanner seem to be head over heels for her. It may stung a little bit.. okay it hurts a lot but I can't really do anything about it anymore.

I can peripheral vision, I saw Brady nod his head. We just laid there for awhile star gazing.

From a distance, I suddenly saw four shining bright stars aligned. The four of them were the brightest and it looked so beautiful. Amongst all the billion of stars, they had shined the brightest.

"Hey Brady! Do you see those four stars?" I asked excitedly and pointed out the four stars above.

"Oh right! Damn those look beautiful!" he smiled.

I laughed, "You know if I wasn't sane right now, I would have thought that those stars are us!"

He snorted, " Yeah, with Lela and Tanner!"

Suddenly a thought occurred to me. I wonder if Lela and Tanner still remember us alongside with riders and the surfers. God I missed them all so much, it hurts to even think about them.

"I wonder what they're doing right now..." I softly said.

"Probably still dancing and singing till their hearts content!" he joked and I laughed along with him. Well because it was true.. They would probably be dancing right now. That was Wet Side Story for you, it was like forever summer. It was perfect.

"You know, being in a real literal musical has its perks you know." I told Brady.

"Yeah, you can do anything you want without looking stupid. "Brady said and I giggled.

We chatted some more about the Wetside story for awhile when I suddenly feel like drowsiness hitting me. I suddenly felt so sleepy and tired I couldn't even have the heart to stand up and go back to the room.

"Can we sleep here for the night?"I yawned out loud. I heard Brady yawned beside me, "I thought you'd never ask."

I giggled," Boy Do I feel sleepy."

He softly laughed, "I wish we were back in Wet Side Story so that we'd sing a song on how sleepy we are right now."

I smiled, "Yes I wish so too."

My eyelids begin to drop heavily. "Good Night Brady." I softly said.

"Good night Mack."

The last thing I saw was a shiny light moving past the four bright stars and before I could even make out what it was, darkness unwillingly took me to its domain and fell into a deep sleep

I feel my back aching like crazy. And my skin burning. My head felt too heavy.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw the sunlight entering my vision making me squint. I raised my hand to shadow my eyes for the sunlight was too bright. And my eyes couldn't adjust to it yet.

With all my effort, I slowly got up ignoring that painful sensation on my back. "Damn, Grandpa is going to get pissed that we slept on the roof again." I mentally thought to myself. I looked to my right side and saw a very relaxed sleeping Brady. He looked so peaceful that I can't even hit him on the head for not stopping us from sleeping on the roof.

Remind me to hit him later for not waking both of us up! I stretched my arms and back to ease that pain and I bit back a moan of pleasure when I heard a crack on my lower back releasing abit of tension.

I closed my eyes and felt the sun kissing my skin. Ah.. This feels good.

_Blue skies  
Gentle breeze  
What a day  
Sunshine and sweet harmonies  
Time to play  
No more complications_

Oh great, the song surf's up is now in my head. How much Wet Side Story did we talk about last night that even I'm hearing the song on my head.

_On my way_  
_Feeling fine_  
_Can see my reflection in my surfboard shine_  
_Can hardly wait_  
_To cause' a commotion_  
_C'mon everyone!_  
_Jump into the ocean!_

Suddenly Tanner's voice came. I smiled at myself on how clear his voice is in my head. Gosh even his voice is so handsome! I blushed to myself, on how love struck I was being.

_Surf, Surf!_  
_(Woo!)_  
_Surf, Surf Crazy!_  
_(Surf, Surf, Surf, Surf, Surf Crazy)_  
_Ride the perfect waves_  
_Say hi to the sky_  
_(Hi, Hi to the sky!)_

I was patiently waiting for the song in my head to finish when I suddenly saw a pink object flying. I squinted my eyes to see that it was a.. PINK BEACHBALL? The ball went up in such a slow motion that it looked so unreal.

The feeling of uneasiness began to draw into me. I mentally shook my thoughts. I was still probably half asleep and probably is still hallucinating about Wet Side Story.

_The radio blares_  
_And here's the plan_  
_We'll soak up the sun_  
_And get the ultimate tan!_  
_We can hardly wait_  
_To show our devotion_  
_Here we go again_  
_Into the ocean!_

The voice of Tanner came again and I was shocked on how clear the song sounded like it sounded live or something . Oh hell no… don't tell me..

My question was answered, when I suddenly saw many colorful beach balls came flying on my view

I turned to Brady and saw that he was suddenly wearing a green shirt and a pair of beach shorts. My heart started to pound because I knew that he wasn't wearing that last night. I bit my lip hoping I was still wearing my pajamas but no instead I was wearing a vintage loking summer yellow summer dress. . My eyes widened at the sudden realization.

I immediately shook Brady hard so that he'll waken. "Brady! Wake up!" I cried. He groaned and slowly got up. Once he was up, he winced at the pain that he felt on his back.

"What the hell Mack? Disturb much?" He whined still rubbing his lower back.

I ignored his statement, "Brady we're back!"

He furrowed his eyebrows with confusion, "What the hell are yo-"

He stopped when he realized at what I was wearing and turned to himself and saw what he was wearing too.

_Surf, Surf!_  
_(Woo!)_  
_Surf, Surf Crazy!_  
_(Surf, Surf, Surf, Surf, Surf Crazy)_  
_Ride the perfect waves_  
_Say hi to the sky_  
_(Hi, Hi to the sky!)_  
_Surf, Surf Sand!_  
_It's a bikini wonderland!_  
_Summers on!_  
_And we're going_  
_Surf, Surf Crazy!_

Upon hearing the song, I felt relieved that I was not only one to be hearing the song and seeing things. Because that would be crazy beyond belief.

His eyes widened, "What's happening?"

He got up and pulled my hand up so we won't slip off the roof like the last time. We carefully walked to the front and looked down.

My heart stopped.

We were indeed back in Wet Side Story.


	4. Chapter 4: Nice to meet you Again

**AN: Hey peeps! The chapter was longer but than I decided to edit the ending parts of this chapter because I'm not really satisfied with how it went but I'm making this chapter two 2****nd**** part would be uploaded a day or two later. **

**Being a major Mack and Tanner fan myself I had made a fan video of them in YT so please check it out! :**

watch?v=7NE1XatCxsc

** Please follow me in instagram : yeyitlee**

**AND PLEASE DON"T FORGET TO REVIEW AND FOLLOW! THE COMMENTS MEANS SO MUCH TO ME! THANK YOOU :)**

My heart stopped.

We were indeed back in Wet Side Story.

"How could this happen?!" I was hyperventilating. This was like déjà vu only not on the water but on the roof!

"Calm down Mack. I cant think with you all panicky around me." He said running his fingers through his hair. I noticed that he trying to calm down for both of us and I wasn't helping at all. I tried taking slow breaths but seeing as I'm on a roof top and we might fall down any minute didn't help me calm my nerves.

"Okay the first thing we do is get down from here." I said and Brady Agreed.

After a second, the surroundings changed in a snap. We were on the hay like roof before and now we were on the porch outside big momma's. WOW we're really are back in Big Momma's!

"What the? "I started but mental smacked my head. "Oh right. Yeah I forgot. Movies."

I looked at my surroundings and saw the colorful chairs and tables outside big Momma's. Big Poppa's Surf House was replaced by Big Momma's Snack Shack.

"Okay Mack.. Now tell me.. did something weird happened while we were on the roof?" Brady asked. I closed my eyes to remember at least something but my mid was all blanck.

I groaned in frustration, "I don't remember anything!"

We spent a few minutes going back and forth trying to find out what had happened and we had went into the parallel universe again but we got nothing. I suddenly heard a grumble in my stomach and Brady must have heard because he nodded.

"You know what, we haven't eaten anything and maybe once we have eaten we could figure out what happened and refresh our memories." He suggested and I nodded enthusiastically because damn I was starvingalready.

"Plus we could say hi to our friends" Brady said excitedly as we entered Big Momma's.

We entered Big Momma's and all that anxiety feeling was gone and was replaced by excitement. The place hasn't changed at all, It was still very colorful and there were still lights everywhere. And of course there was that 60s music that I had missed so much.

The place was still very much packed and there were the surfers dancing happily to the music. A few feet away were Seacat, Giggles, Rascal and some of our surfer friends that we met before were also dancing. I turned to Brady and saw that he's face was replaced by genuine happiness. I know that he has missed them as much I did too.

"Hey guys! We're back!" I heard him yell happily. I laughed alongside with him. I know that they all will be surprised and happy to see us back. And then Suddenly, The music had stopped and everyone's eyes were on us including the surfer gang. (Seacat, Rascal etc)

I was expecting to see a smile on their faces but was instead was shock to see confusion on their faces. Like they have just seen aliens or something. They were all just staring at us. No one made a move.

Brady and I were just standing there just like a bunch of idiots. I maintained my smile and leaned into Brady, "Uhm.. Why are they just staring at us?"

Brady shook his head, a mixture of confusion and hurt in his face. Brady was closest to the surfer gang and to see that they had just stared at him like that had hurt him.

After a moments of silence, Seacat walked closer to us and crossed his arms, " Excuse me, but do we know you?"

Just like that I felt like my heart had dropped. How come they couldn't remember?!

I was the first one to speak, "Uhm don't you remember us? We're Mack and Brady!"

And They looked more confused than ever.

"I'm Mckenzie Fox and this is Brady Moonlynch! (his last name is unknown so I made one up!) We were here before! Don't you remember us? " I gestured to myself and Brady who was shockingly still silent.

Seacat slowly frowned, "Oh really now?"

I was about to speak but Brady beat me to it, "Joke you guys! Can't believe you all fell for that!"

Now it was my turn to look at Brady like he was a nut job! What the hell is he doing?

But in the corner of my eye, I saw Seacat broke into a grin and bursts into fit of laughter and the rest of them followed.

"What the hell are you doing Brady?" I whispered.

"They clearly don't remember us. I mean if you had not seen there faces when you introduced us, then you must have been blind. I just saved us from looking like idiots!" he whispered back.

My heart had fallen, our friends had forgotten us and that must include Tanner and Lela as well. I had to restrain myself from crying.

After the laughter died down, Seacat extended his hand, "I'm Seacat."

Brady took his hand and did the bro hug on Seacat but Seacat must have taken it wrongly. "Woah easy cat! I ain't no girl if you know what I mean"

Okay now that made me want to burts into laughter but had to restrain myself from looking like a complete fool of myself, "Oh sorry, He's just a natural hugger!" I explained and patted Brady's chest.

"Oh okay." He just said and gestured Rascal to come over to his side, "This is Rascal.

"RASCAL!" Rascal yelled. We flinched at the sound of his voice and smiled because he hasn't changed much. Still the ever echo for Seacat.

"Oh please don't scare away the new cats in town Rascal." Seacat glared and Rascal just nodded.

Suddenly Blondie came in front of us, she was wearing a pink two piece bathing suit with frills on the bottom. "Hi I'm Giggles!" she enthusiastically said and giggled. Go figure.

And then the introduction went on and on. I was happy because there were some new surfers in town that we haven't met before and they were all nice. It was still sad that our old friends had to reintroduce themselves but at least we weren't really unwelcomed.

I was arching my neck to see if it was Tanner's turn to introduce himself but he hasn't showed up yet.

"You see, we don't really jellyroll to outsiders but you cats seem cool. So we'll make an exception." Said Seacat with a smile.

"Well thank you for welcoming us Seacat." Brady said and suddenly asked, "Hey I was just wondering if there are any bikers here."

I widened my eyes at Brady's question. Why the hell would he asked that?! The surfers might be offended..well they still might not get along with the bikers. And they might kick-

Seacat's smile broke into a grin, "The bikers normally arrives later but you should meet them, especially Butchy and Lela. They're pretty cool."

What? Did I miss something? How come they're mad at Brady for mentioning the bikers? What the-

I was so engrossed with asking in my head that I didn't notice a certain brown haired boy making his way through the crowd saying excuse me all the way.

And than BAM! Tanner is standing right in front of me. One year has passed but he still looked so gorgeous with his sun kissed tanned skin and golden brown hair color. And should I mention.. his blue eyes just like the ocean?! He hasn't even aged a bit!

And suddenly I felt so self conscious with how I look.

He looked at me intently which made me want to melt right there. He extended his hand, "Hi. I'm Tanner."

God! His voice was so husky and sexy. How could a guy like this be so perfect?! Oh wait now you're supposed to say your name!

"Uh.." I stuttered. What the heck was wrong with me?!

Brady must have sensed my nervousness took Tanner's hand to shake, "Hi and I'm Brady!"

"Nice to meet you." Tanner said in a friendly manner and looked at me expectantly.

Oh great now It was my turn! Oh dear god.

I felt Brady nudged me on my hip, "Now it's your turn say your name that's how things work here." He told me like I was stupid. I glared at him and I could tell he was stifling a laugh.

I cleared my throat and tried to sound confident, "I'm Mckenzie Fox. But you can call me Mack."

He smiled showing his perfect 6 rows of teeth, "That's a pretty name."

I can feel my cheeks heating up. He called my name pretty! I can die!

"So what brings you here in Big Momma's?" Seacat asked. Oh I don't really don't know! I wanted to yell but of course I cant.

"Well we got hungry and we heard Big Momma's a good place for snacks." Brady explained. When Brady suddenly mentioned "snacks" , I suddenly remembered how hungry I am.

"Well you came to the right place, ma'am! Because this place is blasting! " Rascal smiled and placed his arms around me putting most of his weight on me.

I had the sudden urge to shove him away not because I was disgusted or anything, his arms just felt too heavy for my liking. But before I could do that, I felt his arms being remove from my shoulders. I felt like a big weight was lifted off from my shoulders.

I turned to see Tanner looking at Rascal in a funny almost… annoyed?

"Now now Rascal, you wouldn't want to scare the new fish away do you?" Tanner said calmly and crossed his arms against his chest making my focus on his well toned arms and biceps. Gosh I can totally stare at this dude the whole day but of course that would be inappropriate.

I saw Rascal's shoulders fell, "Sorry Mack."

Awww.. I suddenly felt sorry for him. I just gave him my best smile and patted him on the shoulder, "It's okay Rascal."

Seacat led us to a table booth close to the stage whle the rest followed us. I sat on the inside against the wall and Brady sat beside me. I seriously love Brady but I was kinda hoping that Tanner would sit beside me but upon seeing that Tanner sat on the opposite of me which is so much better because I would get to see his handsome face while eating.

God I sound so stalkr-ish that even I'm kinda wierded out myself. Okay tone down the fangirling Mckenzie Fox. You're so much better than this.

Anyways Remind me to thank Brady later!

So the seating plan was like this. I sit on the inner booth and beside Brady and Rascal. Tanner sat the opposite of me and beside him is Giggles and Seacat.

After a moment, Big Momma came in our view wearing her usual vintage waitress uniform with her red apron wrapped around her. Oh and she's also wearing a large red headband on her head. Very Big Momma-like.

So we got our orders. We all just got fruity sodas and some fries and burgers.

Once seeing the fries and burgers laid down on the table. I immediately got my plate of Fries and burgers and started shoving the fires on my mouth completely forgetting that the love of my life is right in front of me and forgetting that I was actually a lady and I ate like a barbarian.

Oh wow.. these fries are heavenly and they don't even get me started with the burger. I resisted the urge to moan in how heavenly the food tasted because then I would look seem like a caveman. I'm starving not uncivilized.

Whilst eating, I suddenly felt a pair of eyes on me. Curious, I looked up to see Brady looking at me with an amused expression on his face.

What? Is there something on my face? I paused, suddenly felt so self-conscious, "What?"

His smiled at me and I couldn't help but notice how plumpy his lips looked like it was tempting me to kiss those lips. Pull yourself together Mack!

"Nothing." He shrugged, "You look cute when you eat." With that he went back to his food.

I Just Died.

I looked down at my half eaten food and bit my lip to hide my blushing. I felt the heat creep up form my neck to my cheek. I'm telling you I feel like I'm turning to tomato.

I felt Brady nudge me on the shoulder, "Easy girl, you're blushing. That's so lame." Brady whispered.

Before I could even react and even punch him on the shoulder, a broad muscular guy wearing a leather jacket and a red shirt underneath it and a girl with a red polka dotted dress showed up.

My head shot up to see, Butchy and Lela came to view. Butchy was the same as ever, with the same slick back hair and very muscular for his age and a very well defined face. Back home, I swear all my female classmates would swoon over him. I can't blame them either. Butchy is Hot. Even I find him hot but he doesn't get close to Tanner who goes beyond hot.. he is beautiful. Except he doesn't sparkle under the sun which im totally grateful and relieved for..

My heart yelped at excitement upon seeing Lela again. She hasn't changed much either just like Tanner and the rest of the gang. Lela had the black hair like her brother, must be a family trait. Her gorgeous black locks tied into her signature hairdo with a headband. She also had the same grey eyes and perfect porcelain skin. It's already a movie renowned fact that Lela was the most beautiful girl amongst all the girls here including me. I couldn't help but envy my best friend.

I glimpsed to see Brady's reaction and saw that his jaw dropped. I held back laughter on how love struck he looked like.

Oh damn.. My friend got it bad!


End file.
